


One Very Special Birthday

by Acting4Hope



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acting4Hope/pseuds/Acting4Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Gundam's birthday and he's locked himself in his room. How will Hinata manage to get Gundam to celebrate his own birthday?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Very Special Birthday

     Decemeber 14, 2014. Hinata had this date marked on his calendar with big heart and stars so he'd remember, for it was extremely important to him. It was his boyfriend's, Gundam Tanaka's, birthday. He woke up early that morning and checked his phone, making sure his other friends were up and that he had everything set up. Gundam was never the one to have big celebrations for his birthday, as he once told Hinata, so Hinata decided to set up this big surprise party for him. He began to text Souda and Sonia, two major contributors to this party's setup, and asked if they had everything ready. Souda texted back and said that he had his stuff ready, but then Sonia texted Hinata and informed him that Gundam was not answering his phone at all. This was usually not such a big deal, Gundam's never been the one for conversation, but when Hinata called him he didn't pick up either. Now Hinata was worried.

    'He couldn't be sick...could he?' Hinata thought as he decided to go out and check up on Gundam, 'No...he'd definitely text me at the very least. He hates when I worry over him.' He quickly walked over to Gundam's house and knocked. There was no answer so Hinata knocked again, and this time Gundam's mother answered.

    "Ah, Hajime! So good to see you!" Gundam's mother greeted, then ushered Hinata inside out of the cold. 

     "Hello Ms. Tanaka, do you know by chance where Gundam is? He isn't answering his phone..." Hinata asked and almost immediately after he asked Gundam's mother looked away, then back to Hinata, with a sad expression. 

     "I'm sorry Hajime, but Gundam...Gundam doesn't usually leave his room on his birthday..." Hinata was surprised when Gundam's mother had said this; the two of them had only been together for a little over a year, so this is Gundam's first birthday with Hinata. Hinata asked why but Gundam's mother didn't respond, but instead told him she thinks it'd be better if he asked Gundam himself since he would most likely let Hinata in. Hinata slowly walked upstairs and directly to Gundam's room. He knocked lightly but Gundam did not answer. 

     "Gundam...?" Hinata called out and almost instantly he heard footsteps and the door opened a crack. Gundam peeked his head out from the door and quietly asked, "What do you want?" 

     "Can I come in?" Hinata asked and Gundam opened the door for him. Hinata walked inside and took a seat on Gundam's bed, Gundam sitting beside him. Hinata sat there silently while Gundam proceeded to pet his hamsters in silence. There was no talking for a while until Hinata slowly asked, "So...why didn't you answer my call? Or Sonia's calls and texts?" 

     "I simply wish not to be bothered on this day, is that really such a bad thing?!" Gundam retorted quickly and stood up, walking over to the other corner of the room and feeding the many animals lined up in cages and containers. Hinata had never seen Gundam get so angry over something so simple, especially when Hinata addresses the matter. Gundam was always quiet and broody; he never lets himself boil over like that in front of his boyfriend. Hinata got up and walked over to Gundam, resting a hand on his shoulder. Gundam jumped at the contact and turned to Hinata with teary eyes. 

     "Gundam, what's wrong babe?" Hinata asked and Gundam turned away from him, wiping his tears with his sleeve and saying, "How could you love such a pathetic being such as I? Why haven't you left yet, like....like  _he_ did? Why must you remain here and torture my psyche so? Tell me Hajime, why?" Hinata froze for a moment as Gundam whipped his whole body around to face Hinata, tears streaming down his face. "Mortal speak! I have asked you a question and I demand you answer it!!  _Why have you stayed??!!_ " Gundam suddenly grabbed Hinata and began sobbing into his chest, yet Hinata was still frozen. He had never seen his boyfriend jump to so many different emotions, nor has Hinata ever seen Gundam  _cry._ Now the boy is  _sobbing,_ and Hinata has no idea how to react. He slowly begins to rub Gundam's back. Then his affectionate side kicked in and he began whispering sweet words to Gundam to help him stop crying. He eventually led him back to the bed and sat them both down, which made Gundam let go of Hinata and wipe away some stray tears. 

    "Babe, why would you say all of that? I've 'stuck around' because I love you and I can't picture myself with another person; you know that! I've said it a million times!" Hinata reassured Gundam, "Now what's got you saying all this?" Gundam looked down at his hands for a moment before scooting closer to Hinata. 

    "On this day, seventeen years ago, my mother gave birth to me. She was elated to have her first child, but my father....My father did not want any children. He had said it from the start of their marriage, but because he was always out working or at home sleeping he never noticed my mother was slowly giving life to another being. When he had gotten the call from the doctor's shortly after I was born my mother was sobbing because she knew how he would react. He....He answered and once the doctor had told him the good news, he hung up. That was the last time my mother ever saw him. He did't leave a note, nor leave a call explaining why, he just packed up all of his things, ripped out his picture in every frame, and left...My mother has hung that guilt over herself forever, and on this day I finally feel it too. If only I wasn't born....If only I had never existed, maybe my mother would still be happy. It's all my fault that he left...." 

    Hinata stared at Gundam for a while, then he hugged Gundam tightly. He had never known about any of this; he just assumed either the father didn't exist or had left in a nasty divorce. He would have never known about all of this guilt Gundam keeps inside about his father's leaving. He felt tears prick at his eyes, but he didn't let them fall; he had to be strong for his boyfriend. He let go of Gundam and kissed his forehead. 

     "Babe, it isn't your fault for your father leaving. By the sound of it, he sounds like the type of guy who was never prepared for commitment. He sounds like a guy who probably just married your mother because his parents forced him to. But even still, he didn't need to be such a bastard and leave your mother and you like that, and I bet he regrets that decision he made till this day. He probably sits in a crowded bar till the early morn, just drinking away his sorrows and avoiding his responsibilities. He wouldn't have made a good father, and your mother deserves so much better. I mean, look how well you've come out with just her; do you think that that bastard would've made a difference? I'll tell you right now, all that man would've done is made your life so much more complicated. You shouldn't be sad over this, and neither should your mother. You shouldn't turn your birthday into some day to hate yourself; this is a celebration! Your alive! And hey, if you were never alive, what would I do? What would your Dark Gods of Destruction do? We'd be left alone, I'd probably end up marrying the wrong person and the Dark Gods would be owner-less. So don't be sad, please...You'll make me sad..."  

     Gundam smiled and kissed Hinata softly, savoring the moment before pulling away and whispering, "Now I wouldn't want that, would I? Not on such a joyous day." Hinata smiled and stood, pulling Gundam with him. 

     "So come on, or else we'll be late!" He announced as he dragged Gundam out of his room and downstairs, saying goodbye to his mother before pulling him outside and down the sidewalk. Hinata checked his phone and told Sonia the party was still on so they better be ready. Sonia quickly replied with an "Okay!" and Hinata smiled; he figured she knew he would go down to talk to Gundam. Hinata led Gundam to Komaeda's large home and told him that he needed to close his eyes now. Gundam complied and Hinata quickly opened the door, silencing everyone with a look before walking away from Gundam and grabbing his cake that Hanamura was holding. 

    "Alright Gundam, open your eyes." Hinata instructed and Gundam did so, causing everyone to shout "HAPPY BIRTHDAY GUNDAM!" Gundam looked around and smiled, a few tears falling before Souda pointed it out so Gundam turned back into his godly self and announced that today is not a day for tears, but a day for celebration! Everyone agreed and began to party. 

    By the end of the night everyone was either drunk, passed out, or too hyped up on sugar to stop dancing, but Gundam was happy. And he and Hinata cuddled on the living room couch for the whole night, Gundam continuously whispering "I love you" while Hinata replied with "As I you". It wasn't a normal birthday for Gundam, but he hoped that all of his birthday's would be like this from now on; and with Hinata around, you could garuntee that was going to happen... 

      


End file.
